


χαμένη ψυχή (Lost Soul)

by Xygdrasil



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst, Loss, The Final Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xygdrasil/pseuds/Xygdrasil
Summary: (A piece for Ktísis: A Final Fantasy XIV Fanzine!)With the plans to summon Zodiark heavy on her mind, Aria is reminded of the reason behind why she feels so conflicted about it. She has someone to protect, and so much to lose.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ktísis: A Final Fantasy XIV Fanzine





	χαμένη ψυχή (Lost Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submitted piece for Ktísis: A Final Fantasy XIV Fanzine! This is my first time writing any background lore (?) for my characters in FFXIV, so I had a lot of fun with this. I hope you all enjoy it as well!

Gentle darkness blanketed the city of Amaurot as torches sprung to life, illuminating the dark robes that stopped to take in the shift in time. Whether they leisurely strolled past or hurried through the streets, most Amaurotians were headed home for the night. The Convocation of Fourteen were no exception. Solemnly, they filed out of the Capitol. There was much for each member to think about after tonight's meeting, and a moment of respite would help them think through things first before any rash decisions were made.

"It's not like you to be so conflicted, Aria." A familiar voice stopped the lethargic Amaurotian in her tracks, letting the other members walk past her.

"What business does the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect have with me at this untimely hour?" Aria responded coldly. Despite the half mask, she could feel the wounded puppy eyes drilling holes through her back. With a sigh, she turned to face the source of the voice. "...Hythlodaeus. Not here to bid me goodnight, are you?”

The smile returned to her old friend's face. "Yven and I have been waiting for you. I think you would be impressed with how your apprentice has been with her concept creations since she's started working in the Architect Bureau."

"She is not my apprentice."

"As you say." Hythlodaeus snickered as he dragged her through the Polyleritae District, crashing through the door to the Architect building. Hythlodaeus practically threw Aria straight at the counter where an eagerly awaiting clerk stood on the other side of it.

"Master!" Aria barely managed to put her hands out to shield her body from the counter.

"Yven. Stop calling me that."

"Master, you need to check out what I made. Chief didn't even have to help this time!"

"It's true, I didn't help at all!" Hythlodaeus gave one of his signature grins.

"Is that something to brag about?" Aria inquired her friend before the excitable, self-proclaimed apprentice hopped over the counter to meet them. Only then did Aria notice the rustling in Yven's robes, which the apprentice tried to fish out. She pulled out a small, brown feathered creature that flew on Yven's shoulder. Aria tilted her head as it began to sing. Contrary to its small stature, the song it produced was far more powerful than one would expect. 

"A Luscinia Megarhynchos. I call it a nightingale. It sings most brilliantly!" Yven beamed, gauging Aria's reaction, who gave none away.

"And its purpose?"

"Purpose? Does it not evoke some sort of happiness simply by hearing its song?" For the second time tonight, Aria could feel wounded puppy eyes, this time from two sets of eyes. "Is that not enough for a 'purpose?'"

"With the current state of our star, it'd be best to refrain from... pointless creations." Aria muttered disapprovingly as she recalled the meeting earlier today. At that, she pulled forth a creation of her own that had earned Aria her title. "Come, Fenrisúlfr." A large, silver wolf appeared, taking its seat by her side as she rested a hand between his ears. Red eyes glowed as Yven leapt forward and snuggled against the fur on his neck.

"What a soft creature you have created, Master! He's lovely." Despite her initial intention upon his creation, Aria could not help but smile at the refreshing difference in reaction to Fenrisúlfr from her peers and Yven.

“I'm relieved you aren’t afraid of him. After all, I made him to protect you and be your companion." Fenrisúlfr nuzzled Yven as his fierce red eyes softened. "...In case I cannot."

"Protect?" Hythlodaeus inquired as Yven was too far gone into the fluffiness to hear much else around her. "From what?"

Aria frowned as she turned towards Hythlodaeus. "Don't try to play ignorant with me. You, who was given the honor of becoming Emet-Selch, yet declined it." She glanced at Yven who constantly made loving, incoherent sounds at the large wolf, eliciting his tail to wag. "With eyes like yours, you can see the state of our star and what will befall our beloved Amaurot." 

"...You're not confident that you and the others can prevent it, are you?" Aria remained silent, walking over and reaching out to place a hand on both Fenrisúlfr and Yven's heads. The two stopped and looked up at her in return, the happiness radiating from them merely hurt her more as she knew she could not protect it.

\--------------------------------

The meteors tore through the city of Amaurot, sending every citizen into a whirlwind of chaos as they tried to escape, only to find themselves collapsing to the might of the nightmarish creatures that hunted them. Aria watched blankly as her people and city crumbled around her, felt numb as the ground beneath her shook and threatened to break; utterly powerless. She had already lost everything the moment Yven had left her side. Her desperation to bring even a semblance of her back was met with failure. Empty husks that only haunted and reminded her that her weakness was what caused Yven to sacrifice herself to Zodiark. This was simply a fitting end to it all.

Amongst the chaos, screams, and roars... a familiar melody penetrated the noise that overwhelmed the disgraced Fourteenth member. Aria looked up at the source, freezing up as the songstress of the night descended from the crimson sky, flying directly towards her.

"Yven..." Her voice broken, Aria weakly reached out her hand towards the bird, grateful for the chance to hear the melody one last time. Before the darkness consumed her, she could have sworn she heard that familiar voice speaking to her.

"Goodbye, Master..."

\--------------------------------

"Master Fenrisulfur. Master Fenrisulfur?" Aria woke from her slumber at the voice calling her from beyond the door as the knocking continued.

"What is it?" The blue-haired miqo'te replied groggily, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she sat up on the side of the inn bed. A horrible headache came up as she did so, causing her to groan into her hands, her ears flicking as she waited for it to subside into a dull throbbing pain. A not so welcome reminder of her drinking habits.

"I apologize for coming at such a late hour. I come bearing the Exarch's summoning. However, if you are unwell-"

"It's all right. I will be there shortly. Thank you." Aria cut the guard off, getting to her feet. She quickly put on her coat and grabbed her greatsword by the window, where a nostalgic yet unfamiliar song could be heard. Upon opening the window, a lone nightingale sang by the sill. Aria could not help but feel a pang of longing as she closed her eyes and listened quietly to its song. It seemed to resonate and echo within her entire being, and she could swear that it was loud enough for the entire Crystarium to revel in it. But it did not last. The last verse quickly died away into echoes as the nightingale flew away into the night sky.

The Warrior of Light and Darkness did not understand why her tears fell so freely that night.


End file.
